This invention relates to a brassiere fitment apparatus, and particularly relates to a modular brassiere fitment apparatus for determining the correct brassiere size of a woman. The modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention has the same general appearance as an ordinary brassiere, except that the brassiere fitment apparatus is based on modules which may be combined in sizes to precisely fit each breast of the woman and to provide natural support.
The use of bust measuring devices has, of course, been known for many years. Their purpose is to provide accurate measurements of the bust such that the proper brassiere size may be determined for a woman.
Since brassieres are intimate apparel, many women are reluctant to seek assistance from lingerie fitting consultants when it comes to selecting such items. Most women simply choose several brassieres of various sizes and styles off the shelves in a store to try on, hoping to find one that would fit. On many occasions, the brassiere size stated on the label of the brassiere is disregarded by the woman.
It has been reported in a recent study that 65 to 70% of women wear a brassiere that does not fit correctly. Improper fitment of the brassiere renders the wearing of such a brassiere uncomfortable and may cause medical problems. Sagging breasts, or even more severely, poor back posture may result for these women.
A number of bust measuring devices are available to aid women in determining the correct brassiere size. They are usually in the form of a flexible tape measure. Unfortunately, these bust measuring devices are difficult to employ and often times, provide inaccurate measurements. In many instances, the assistance of a lingerie fitting consultant is required during the measuring process which may put the woman at unease. Thus, there is a need for a simple yet easy means to measure a woman""s brassiere size correctly and accurately.
Quite surprisingly, the present inventor herein has determined that a modular brassiere fitment apparatus will easily allow for accurate determination of the brassiere size of a woman. By using the modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention, the woman does not require a second person""s assistance during the sizing process.
The present invention details a brassiere sizing kit which comprises numerous different first and second modules. The first module comprises a pair of breast cups, a connecting front panel and two side panels while the second module comprises a back panel. When one of the first modules is assembled to one of the second modules, the combination of the first and second module constitutes a modular brassiere fitment apparatus. In order to permit the woman who is trying on the modular brassiere fitment apparatus easy identification of each of the first and second modules within the brassiere sizing kit, markings have been placed on each module or they may be of different colors.
With the use of the modular brassiere sizing kit, the woman is able to mix and match different first modules and different second modules until she finds a combination that gives her a correct fit. Once the correct size of each of the first and second modules has been determined, the woman may easily purchase brassieres which will be comfortable and fit properly. When sizing, the first module will give a measurement of the woman""s bust while the second module will give a measurement of her midriff. On combining the two sizes, the woman then determines her brassiere size.
The modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention has a myriad of potential uses. A woman, in the privacy of her own home or in a fitting room at a store, can establish her bust size and her midriff size by trying out various combinations of first and second modules of the brassiere fitment apparatus and thus, determine her brassiere size. The present invention will save her the trouble of spending hours in a store""s fitting room, trying to find a properly fitting brassiere. Since most stores have a xe2x80x98no returnsxe2x80x99 policy for undergarments, it is important that the woman buys the correct brassiere at the initial purchase. Thus, the use of the modular brassiere fitting apparatus will help prevent the woman from purchasing a brassiere that she may later find to be incorrect in size. Moreover, use of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention precludes the necessity of using fresh merchandise from the vendor""s shelves in which merchandise might subsequently have to be sold to another customer even though it had been temporarily worn by other(s) previously.
From the lingerie retailers"" perspective, the modular brassiere fitment apparatus allows them to properly size each customer. By having various modular brassiere sizing kits available in the store, the retailers allow their customers to mix and match different sizes modules in order to accommodate their specific needs. The kits allow their customers to determine their brassiere size without opening a multitude of packages of different brassieres, which in turn, allows better hygiene. Furthermore, having determined their brassiere size accurately, the chances that the retailers may have an unhappy customer with an ill-fitting brassiere is effectively precluded.
Although brassieres made by different manufacturers may vary in sizes, shapes and styles, the modular brassiere fitment apparatus provides a consistent basis for determining brassiere size of the woman for any manufacturer""s products.
It is known that a woman""s brassiere size changes several times in her lifetime, sometimes quite dramatically. Such changes may be the result of changes in body types, through pregnancy, for example. The present invention allows her to re-measure her brassiere size and therefore allows her to be as comfortable as she was before. Most importantly, by using such a modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention, a woman gets to know her own brassiere size and finds a brassiere that fits her well. In fact, a woman""s brassiere has often been compared with shoes, not only for the intricacy of its construction but mainly for the importance of its fit and comfort. Shoes, however, are easier to size than a brassiere. With this present invention, brassiere sizing is made easier.
The present invention allows women to establish their brassiere size and to continue to find a comfortable brassiere when their body type changes. Furthermore, it allows women to have a perfectly fitted modular brassiere fitment apparatus such that they may have a basis to follow when purchasing brassieres of any labels.
Several typical prior art bust measuring devices are now described. Some of them are in the adaptation of a measuring tape, or the like. They include GRAF U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,501, issued Jul. 3, 1951, which teaches a device that is essentially donned in the manner of a brassiere, there being graduated indicia provided on transparent cups and on the strap encircling the torso for measuring breast size and midriff. There is an adjustable buckle connecting the two breast cups such that a satisfactory separation of the breasts may be accomplished. The purpose of the invention is to provide an uncomplicated, inexpensive sanitary bust measuring device. However, the device is not at all simple to use. In order to obtain both breast and midriff measurements, the device must be manipulated in at least six operational steps. Furthermore, the assistance of another person is required when using such a device.
Another bust measuring device which is in the adaptation of a measuring tape is shown in GITTELSON U.S. Pat. No.2,946,125, issued Jul. 26, 1960. The bust measuring device disclosed in that patent is a harness-type apparatus with an adjustable horizontal measuring tape or strip and a pair of vertically disposed measuring tapes or strips which pass through slits located at spaced points in the horizontal strip.
A brassiere measuring tape is disclosed in HAYES U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,261, issued Dec. 20, 1966. Here, a tape with graduated indicia thereon is held encircling the torso of the wearer while a separate tape is attached thereto such that markings indicative of breast cups sizes may be seen. The tape is then placed around the torso once again, encircling the breasts this time, such that one marking indicative of breast cup size is combined with the previously determined torso girth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,865 issued Oct. 9, 1973 to DEFRU, the inventor has provided a brassiere that may be employed as a conventional brassiere or as merely an uplifting device. There is a portion of each bra cup that is foldable such that the breast is uncovered yet still uplifted by a cradle strap located below each breast.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,912 issued Mar. 20, 1979, the inventor PUNDYK has provided a brassiere having a pair of breast pockets where each pocket comprises three sections: a front panel, a second elastomeric panel, and an inner panel. This brassiere allows for full and independent adjustment of each breast cup without having to make any strap adjustments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,284 issued Nov. 22, 1983 to FINK teaches two, three-cornered breast cups and supporting straps, where the cups are made for a variety of shapes and sizes for use in single piece or in any combination therewith. The supporting straps are attached to each of the three cup comers such that two straps are adapted to pass horizontally around the chest of the wearer and third strap is extended up and over an adjacent shoulder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,846 issued Sept. 11, 1990 to GREENBERG teaches a brassiere having a separable fastener which includes first and second linear elements. These elements allow the brassiere to be gathered along the vertical center line of the brassiere. This has the effect of pulling down on the center line of the brassiere to create a plunging neckline, which in turn reduces the size of the breast cups in both the horizontal and vertical direction.
VOGT U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,943 issued May 16, 1995 teaches an anatomical measuring device which comprises two measuring tapes. The first tape measures the rib cage girth and the second tape measures cup size. The housing of the tapes has windows such that measurement from each tape may be exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,804 issued Apr. 15, 1997 to VOGT is a continuation-in-part to the previously described U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,943. Here, a single tape is used for the determination of both the rib cage girth and the cup size. Furthermore, electronic circuitry is used to translate the measurements into nominal sizes.
Finally, PECHTER U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,809 issued Oct. 12, 1999 teaches a method of direct breast measurement by using a device which comprises a flexible tape. The torso size is first determined, then with the use of the same tape, the circumference of the unclothed breast from the beginning of the breast mound at one side laterally to the parastemal area medially is measured. After such measurements are taken, a measurement conversion is applied and a cup size is determined.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a modular brassiere fitment apparatus. The modular brassiere fitment apparatus of the present invention comprises a pair of breast cups, a connecting front panel, two side panels, and a back panel. The pair of breast cups, the connecting front panel, the two side panels and the back panel together are being arranged so as to encircle the region of the midriff of the woman when the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use.
The pair of breast cups, the connecting front panel and the two side panels comprise a first module while the back panel comprises a second module.
Each of the breast cups has front, bottom and side edges. The front edge of each of the breast cups is connected to the connecting front panel such that each of the breast cups is adapted so as to be horizontally aligned below the respective breast for fitment thereto when the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use.
Each of the side panels has first and second ends. The first end of each of the side panels is attached to the side edge of each of the respective breast cups such that each of the side panels is formed as a lateral extension of each of the respective breast cups. The second end of each of the side panels comprises fastening means for fitment of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus to the midriff of a woman.
The back panel is symmetrical in structure and comprises first and second half back panels which are contiguous one with the other. The first half back panel has a first end and the second half back panel has a second end.
The first and second ends of the back panel include fastening means so as to fasten the first and second ends of the back panel to the respective second end of each of the side panels. When the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use, the back panel and the two side panels are horizontally aligned and each fastening point is adapted so as to be vertically aligned below the shoulder blade of the woman.
The back panel further comprises graduated indicia in at least one of the first and second ends of the respective first and second half back panels in the region of the fastening means so as to permit the midriff of the woman to be measured when the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use.
Each of the breast cups has defined shape and dimensions so as to receive and accommodate the respective breast of the woman. Each of the breast cups is chosen from the group of breast cups consisting of a plurality of incremental breast cup sizes, within a predetermined range, so as to permit the breast of the woman to be fitted when the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use.
Each of the breast cups is chosen from the group consisting of molded cups, sewn cups and padded cups.
In keeping with the present invention, each of the breast cups further comprises indicia such that the size of each of the breast cups may be identified.
Moreover, each pair of breast cups may be chosen from the group consisting of two breast cups of equal size, two breast cups of unequal size, and one breast cup and one prosthesis.
The second end of each of the side panels is fastened to the respective first and second ends of the back panel by a two-part fastener which may be chosen from the group of two-part fasteners consisting of hook and eyelet fasteners, hook and loop fasteners, and snap and dome fasteners.
The two-part fastener has first and second elements so as to fasten the second end of each of the side panels to the respective first and second ends of the back panel. The first element of the two-part fastener is situated at the second end of each of the side panels and the first element of the two-part fastener comprises a single row of fastener means in vertical alignment. The second element of the two-part fastener is situated at each of the first and second ends of the back panel and the second element of the two-part fastener comprises a plurality of fastening means in vertical alignment.
When the second end of each of the side panels is fastened to the respective first and second ends of the back panel, the second end of each of the side panels overlies a substantial portion of the respective first and second ends of the back panel.
Typically, but not necessary, the modular brassiere fitment apparatus which is described above may further comprise a pair of shoulder straps. The pair of shoulder straps comprises a third module.
Each of the shoulder straps may further comprise an adjustable buckle so as to permit longitudinal adjustment of each of the shoulder straps.
When the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use, each of the shoulder straps connects between a respective one of the breast cups and a respective one of the half back panels such that each of the shoulder straps extends upwardly over the shoulder of the woman and downwardly over the back of the woman.
In a particular embodiment of the present invention, each of the shoulder straps is permanently affixed to a respective one of the breast cups. In such an embodiment, the connection between each of the shoulder straps and one of the breast cups comprises a hoop and loop structure.
In another embodiment of the present invention, each of the shoulder straps is permanently affixed to one of the half back panels. In such an embodiment, the connection between each of the shoulder straps and one of the half back panels comprises a hoop and loop structure.
Typically, the connecting front panel, the two side panels, the back panel and the pair of shoulder straps are all formed from pliant materials so as to provide comfort to the woman of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus.
Typically, but not necessary, each of the breast cups may further comprise an underwire at the bottom edge of each of the breast cups such that uplift support to each breast of the woman is provided when the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is in use.
In keeping with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a modular brassiere sizing kit which comprises at least two first modules and at least two second modules. Each of the at least two first modules comprises a pair of breast cups, a connecting front panel and two side panels and each of the at least two second modules comprises a back panel. Furthermore, each of the first modules has a different size, one from the other, and each of the second modules has a different size, one from the other. When one of the at least two first modules is assembled to one of the at least two second modules, the combination of the first and second module constitutes a modular brassiere fitment apparatus which is described above.
In order to permit identification of the size of each respective one of the at least two first modules, each of the at least two first modules of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus further comprises indicia. Each pair of breast cups of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus has a mutually distinctive color, one from the other.
In order to permit identification of the size of each respective one of the at least two second modules, each of the at least two second modules of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus further comprises indicia.
Typically, but not necessarily, the modular brassiere sizing kit may further comprise at least one pair of shoulder straps, and that pair of shoulder straps comprises a third module of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of determining the brassiere size of any woman using a modular brassiere sizing kit which comprises at least two first modules and at least two second modules. Each of the at least two first modules comprises a pair of breast cups, a connecting front panel and two side panels and each of the at least two second modules comprises a back panel. Moreover, each of the first modules has a different size, one from the other, and each of the second modules has a different size, one from the other. When one of the at least two first modules is assembled to one of the at least two second modules, the combination of the first and second modules constitutes a modular brassiere fitment apparatus. The method comprises the steps of:
(a) selecting one of the at least two first modules of an apparent appropriate size from the modular brassiere sizing kit.
(b) selecting one of the at least two second modules of an apparent appropriate size from the modular brassiere sizing kit.
(c) fastening a second end of one of the side panels of the first module to a respective end of the back panel of the second module.
(d) fitting the modular brassiere fitment apparatus to the woman.
(e) completing the assembly of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus by fastening the second end of the other side panel of the first module to the respective end of the back panel of the second module.
(f) adjusting the modular brassiere fitment apparatus such that the modular brassiere fitment apparatus encircles the region of the midriff of the woman.
(g) adjusting the modular brassiere fitment apparatus such that each of the breast cups of the first module is horizontally aligned below the respective breast of the woman for fitment thereto.
When at least one of the first and second modules of the modular brassiere fitment apparatus is incorrect in size, steps (a) through (g) are repeated.
These and other objects of the present invention are discussed in greater detail hereafter, in association with the accompanying drawings.